Latios (Pokémon)
|} Latios (Japanese: ラティオス Latios) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Latios using the Latiosite. It is a member of the eon duo of Hoenn along with . Biology Latios is a Pokémon with a bird-like body stylized after a plane. Its body flows slowly into a thick neck, giving it a bulky appearance. It has no legs, usually floating instead. Most of its body is blue, with white areas near its arms and a white stripe on its back that extend up to its head. Jet-plane wings sit on top of its back, while two tall, jagged fins point behind it from its rear. A red triangle marks the center of its chest, while a blue mask partially covers its face. Long, ear-like fins extend from its jaws to over its head, and its eyes are red. It has three-fingered arms with a blue covering on the outer side of the lower arms. Latios is a male only species, with being its female counterpart. As Mega Latios, the blue parts of its body change to purple. Horns grow from the side of its head and run along its jaw. It loses the wings on its back and similar but larger wings attach to its lower arms, normally held in a level position. Triangle shapes now mark the forward point of its wings instead if its chest. Latios can fly faster than a jet by tucking in its arms. In the fifth movie, Latios had the ability "Sight Sharing" (Japanese: ゆめうつし Dream Analysis) which allowed Latias and people around it to see exactly what Latios was seeing. Oakley also mentioned that it can shape-shift. It prefers compassionate Trainers, to whom it opens its heart. It uses telepathy to detect locations and the emotions of others, and can understand human speech. It lives by the . Latios is the only known Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Latios (M05) Latios debuted in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. and Oakley captured Latios and used him to power the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare along with the stolen Soul Dew. Latios ended up sacrificing himself to save Alto Mare from an enormous tidal wave. Other A Latios appeared in Pikachu's Ocean Adventure, where he and used their powers to help , , and the other Pokémon search for the legendary " 's Tear" beneath the ocean. used a Latios during his Full Battle against in the semifinals of the Lily of the Valley Conference in The Semi-Final Frontier!. The Eon Pokémon defeated and , but was defeated by , who was knocked out at the same time. A Latios capable of Mega Evolving appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, being summoned alongside Latias and a by to protect it from the shadow . The trio protected Hoopa from the shadow Hoopa and its reinforcements, Primal , Primal , , , , and , in Dahara City. Eventually, the battle ended after the shadow Hoopa was sealed in a Prison Bottle, and Latios departed alongside Latias for their home. Minor appearances A Latios made a brief cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Jirachi: Wish Maker, where he was seen soaring through Alto Mare alongside Latios. A Latios made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of The Rise of Darkrai, where he was seen soaring across the sky alongside Latias. A Latios appeared in Pokémon Ranger: Guardians Signs (Part One), where the Pokémon Pinchers were pursuing him. A Latios that can Mega Evolve into Mega Latios appeared in the ending segment of Mega Evolution Special II. Pokédex entries ]] In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Mega Latios appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, under the ownership of . He was seen soaring in the sky alongside 's . In Pokémon Generations A Latios appeared alongside a in The Adventure. They were seen near the Weather Institute, during a battle between Red's Pikachu and a wild . In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations Latios and his sister play a major role in both the and the graphic novel of Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Latios, along with Latias, was befriended by , and took the young Trainer to the . He later helped Todd Snap watch the events going on on top of the Battle Pyramid, as well as verify the true identity of Guile Hideout. After the villain's defeat, he goes back to the Southern Island with Latias, having accomplished their mission. He first appeared in Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo. Latios returned with Latias in the where he had the ability to Mega Evolve into Mega Latios. brought him along while Soaring in the sky. In the TCG In the TFG One Latios figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl After Latios appears from its Poké Ball, it will fly off the stage. It and Latias will then alternately zoom onto the stage with , damaging any opponent that collides with them. It may also cause movement of items as well. Trophy information Latios appears with its counterpart, Latias. "Eon Pokémon. There are only female Latias and only male Latios. If they sense the presence of a human or an enemy, they will generally use the light-bending trait of their down coats to make themselves invisible. They use telepathy to speak with companions. They travel in herds, but even so, are rarely seen. They're a combination of Dragon- and Psychic-types." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Latios returns as a Poké Ball Pokémon. It uses Steel Wing to quickly fly across the stage several times to damage targets. Trophy information Latios once again shares its trophy with its female counterpart. NA: Latias and Latios are Eon Pokémon. Both are Dragon/Psychic-type Pokémon. The red Latias is female, while the blue Latios is male. By folding in their arms, they can fly faster than fighter jets. They combine speed and teamwork when they cross paths to attack fighters with Steel Wing. PAL: Latias and Latios are Eon Pokémon. Both are Dragon- and Psychic-types. The red Latias is female, while the blue Latios is male. Be folding their arms in, they become super aerodynamic and can fly faster than fighter jets. They combine speed and teamwork when they cross paths to attack fighters with Steel Wing. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Latios returns as a Poké Ball summon, retaining its behavior from past games. It also appears as a alongside . Game data NPC appearances * : If the ball drops out of the Ruby Field while the "Ball Saver" is active, Latios will rescue it and place it on Spoink without the ball being lost. * Pokémon Omega Ruby: The player can use the Eon Flute to fly around Hoenn on the back of a Mega Latios. * : Latios is the boss of Northern Range, having fled there after stealing from the Kecleon Shop in Pokémon Square. * : Latios is a minor character in the game and briefly appears alongside Latias where they are being chased. They are later turned to stone and their bodies fall to the ground. Pokédex entries with a compassionate spirit. This Pokémon can fly faster than a jet plane by folding its forelegs to minimize air resistance.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Hoenn (only one)}} Hoenn or Southern Island (requires Eon Ticket) (only one)}} }} |} |} Kanto (only one)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In Pokémon Emerald, the roaming Pokémon is chosen in a sequence immediately after the credits where, after hearing a television report, the player is asked the color of the Pokémon in it. If blue is selected Latios roams Hoenn and Latias is found at the island. If red is selected, Latios is found at the island and Latias roams Hoenn. In side games |area=Cobalt Coast}} |t=fff|area=Randomly on the Ruby Field}} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} ), Midnight Forest ( )}} ), Midnight Forest ( )}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Granite Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Tilikule Island, Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Meadow: All (Random Legendary Encounter)}} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 5}} |area=Event: Take on Escalation Battles}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Blue Tower (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 25: Stage 12}} |} |} In events |Journey Across America Latios|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Latios}} |Top 10 Distribution Latios|English|United Kingdom|70|June 10, 2006; October 14 to November 19, 2006|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latios}} |Top 10 Distribution Latios|Italian|Italy|70|June 23 to 25, 2006|link=List of Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latios}} |Top 10 Distribution Latios|Spanish|Spain|70|June 27 to August 27, 2006|link=List of Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latios}} |Party of the Decade Latios|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Latios}} |Top 10 Distribution Latios|German|Germany|70|September 24 to November 5, 2006|link=List of German event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latios}} |Top 10 Distribution Latios|French|France|70|September 26, 2006|link=List of French event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latios}} |7-Eleven Latios|Japanese region|Online|50|August 1 to September 30, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Latios}} |Pokémon Center Latios|Japanese region|Nintendo Network|50|August 31 to September 6, 2015|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Latios}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Latios|PAL region|Nintendo Network|60|September 1 to 23, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Latios}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Latios|PAL region|Nintendo Network|100|September 1 to 23, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Latios}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Latios|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|60|September 1 to 23, 2018|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Latios}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Latios|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|100|September 1 to 23, 2018|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Latios}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Latios|American region|Online|60|September 2 to December 21, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Latios}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Latios|American region|Online|100|September 2 to December 21, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Latios}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Latios Mega Latios Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |area=Southern Island |P1=Let the power of flight make your dreams come true! |P2=I'm not happy... Only half my HP is left. |P3=I've had it... What good am I without my speed? |PL=Leveled up! I'll make dreams come true! }} |- |- |- |- . Everyone agrees what a great idea that was, because Latios soars swiftly in . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Latios shares its with . They are both known as the Eon Pokémon. Origin Latios appears to be a cross between a and a . It and may also draw inspiration from the philosophy of . They may also be based upon the , being that certain aeons are immaterial beings of concepts existing in pairs of males and females emanated from God and one another; also, their is "Eon." Latias and Latios are also based on birds, and due to Latias's with , they could be based on . Name origin Latios may derive from latere ( for "to lie hidden"). Os as a suffix may have been added to make it sound more masculine, opposite the more feminine-sounding as in . In other languages Related articles * Latios (M05) * Eon duo (Adventures) * Eon duo External links * |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Hoenn Legendary Pokémon Category:Roaming Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Purple-colored Pokémon de:Latios es:Latios fr:Latios it:Latios ja:ラティオス zh:拉帝欧斯